


Baile de luz de Luna

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, F/M, Halloween, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by the moonlight dance from Corpse Bride. Happy Halloween!





	Baile de luz de Luna

It was a great night in Miracle City and everyone was having a good time being scared of dancing in the moonlight.

Manny and Frida walked into Miracle City Cemetery.

Manny saws a ghostly blue butterfly

Manny said "Uh Frida?"

Frida said "I imagine how beautiful the moonlight is"

Frida began to dance as she began to hum a tune.

Manny gulped

Frida sits on a tombstone

Manny takes a deep breath

Manny began to dance as he began to hum.

Tears of joy filled Frida's eyes.

Manny sits on a tombstone

Manny yawned "I'm so exhausted of dancing"

Frida yawned "Me too"

The End


End file.
